The disclosure relates generally to the field of analyte detection, and specifically to the use of porous glass as an analyte capture device. In various applications, an analyte (e.g., a pollutant in air or water, a pathogen, a biomarker, etc.) is measured or detected. In some environments, the analyte is present in the environment in very low concentrations, making detection/measurement difficult. When such a low concentration analyte is being measured, measurement may require very sensitive equipment, expense, long test times, etc.